


In Which Virgil Made a Mistake

by fanboysstillexist



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Software Sides, Suicide Attempt, but it ends happily don't worry, sanders sides au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboysstillexist/pseuds/fanboysstillexist
Summary: In a world where the sides are computer programs, after Virgil failed his job of defending Thomas's computer from a virus, he feels guilty and tries to delete himself from the computer, thinking that Thomas's computer would be safer without him installed.(software-sides on tumblr created this au, not me. I did write this fic, though).
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	In Which Virgil Made a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wrote this almost two years ago, so my writing skills have improved a fair deal in that time, (or at least I'd like to think so). I just wanted to move this fic here, since I'm kinda proud of it.

The others were right when they all tried to delete him. Because of what he had done, he might’ve well have been a virus himself. He was horrible. Stupid. Just a useless glitch.

He had accidentally failed to destroy a virus that was probably over taking every file Thomas had ever made. It was just too slippery, it feel through the cracks…but that wasn’t supposed to happen to him. 

Virgil was designed to be one of the best programs for this sort of thing; he wasn’t supposed to fail.

So when he did, he hid. 

He hid away in one of the only safe files he could find and locked it, praying that the others wouldn’t kill him. He had let a virus into Thomas’s computer when his one job was to protect him from viruses and other things that could hurt his system. He had failed that job, and Thomas would be angry, and the others would be angrier. This time there would be no administrator to save him. The other programs; Roman, Logan and Patton; would delete him, thinking it would make Thomas safer. 

They’re probably right. He probably deserved to get deleted. 

Maybe he should just delete himself.

~~

Thomas had just gotten back from Starbucks when he realized a lot of his files were missing or corrupted.

“Hey, guys?” Thomas began, “Do you have any idea on how to get my stuff back?”

“No, I do not, but I am certain that Virgil will.” Logan said, and tried to contact Virgil, but could not. 

“Uh…” Patton said, “Where’s Virgil?”

“Maybe he…oh no…” If it was physically possible for Roman’s face to pale, it would’ve.

“What? What’s going on, tell me.” Thomas asked, starting to get really worried.

“What if Virgil was, dare I say it…” Roman tried to put it softly, “deleted by this virus…”

“Oh golly…” Patton ran a hand through his pixel hair 

“We need to find him. Quickly.” Logan started, standing up, “It is very hard to fully delete a program. Usually, there will be some code somewhere that will allow you to restore it. All we need to do is find that code and we can save him.”

“That’s a great idea, Logan!” Patton smiled, eyes scrunching up a bit

“Why, thank you, Patton.” Logan smiled a bit to himself

“Well, what are we waiting for? On wards, to find Virgil!” Roman exclaimed, and they started

~~

Virgil had tried everything to fully delete himself. But so far, he was just going further and further into Thomas’s history, into the code. 

Virgil took a steady breath and took a look at the (hopefully) last page of code he’d need to tweak to fully delete his program from the laptop. And the world.

As he began, he heard some shouts from the distance. And some sobs.

“I can’t believe that STUPID VIRUS would DO such a thing!” Patton exclaimed, hugging Logan as close as he could.

“Yes, well, it did get very far,” Logan was undeniably worried for his virus-eradicating friend, “I’ve never seen a virus do such a complete job of deleting a program before. No wonder Virgil couldn’t stop it, it must be very complex.”

Virgil heard the voices loud and clear. At first he thought they were referring to him when they said virus, but it soon dawned on him that they were trying to find him. To make sure he was okay. 

“Hey! Over there!” Roman shouted, running over to where Virgil stood and tackling him in a hug.

“Oh kiddo I’m so glad you’re okay!” Patton cried, smiling and joining the hug. 

“If I could hug you too I would!” Thomas laughed, happy to have his friend back and alive again

“Um…” Logan began, face riddled with worry, “why are you here, Virgil?”

“W-what do you mean?” Virgil responded quickly.

“Well, no viruses are here blocking you from leaving. For a second, it even looked like you were-”

“Don’t say it.” Virgil interrupted as tears pricked his eyes.

Realization dawned on all of them as Virgil began to cry, putting his hoodie on his head and pulling the strings

“Oh, Virge…” Thomas said, trying to pet said program’s hair with the mouse

“I…I had no idea you…” Roman was at a loss for words, he just froze

“I’m so sorry!” Patton cried, hugging Virgil tighter than ever before, “It’s my fault, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry!”

“No, no, Pat, it’s not your fault, I just…” Virgil wiped his eyes, “I couldn’t stop the virus, and-and…I felt really useless.”

“Useless or not; which you’re not; why would you think deleting yourself was the answer?” Roman asked, horrified of what the answer might be

“I…I guess I just thought you’d all be better off without me…” Virgil whispered, almost to himself

“Virgil…” Thomas said, “we’re not better off without you. We love you.”

“And we always will.” Roman added

“Always and forever!” Patton said, giving Virgil a platonic kiss on the cheek.

“Yes, I, too, would highly prefer it if you didn’t kill yourself, Virgil.” Logan said, the formality mixed with the worried smile on his face almost made Virgil laugh.

“I…I love you guys.” Virgil finally said.

“We love you to.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Virus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263550) by [driftingashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes)
  * [Virus [Rewrite]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751030) by [driftingashes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes)




End file.
